saviorfairefandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter
Fighter is a particular class that is usually seen as a sub-class but may also be used as a main class. It generalizes around basic hand to hand combat skills such as martial arts. Some practitioners of high levels are even able to gain herculean strength being able to send shockwaves if not smash through the earth under them. Usually they are seen with more lighter armor if not just basic clothing rather than Heavier Armor because it can restrain them and leave their skills limited or weakened. The general weapons they may use can be equipment such as knuckles, claws, and sometimes even bladed knuckles. They are known for great flexibility, large amounts of stamina, endurance, and power. Some also have been noted to specialize in speed with addition to strength, but usually all have pretty low defense if not for their counter skills. Combat with a Fighter class is overall good but they are limited when facing against ranged classes like mage and gunslinger. However, this is an ideal class to take up along with gunslinger just incase one may need to use ranged combat. Races *All races are able to take up this except Elves, High Elves, Androids, Dark Elves, Angels, Fallen Angels, Dwarves, Giants, and Lyns Passive Abilities *Damage Endurance: Use to battle scars and can take a lot of damage while being able to continue fighting. Defense increased by 20%. *Quick Feet: The person has learned to be quick to dodge and evade hits. Speed increased by 50%. *Prime Eyes: Being so close in combat they naturally can spot their enemies weak spots. Increases critical damage by 250%. *Not ready for death: These people don't fathom the idea of death without a final push. When health is less than 20% they gain a 50% boost in power and speed. *First in last out: They enjoy making the first move on their opponents. For the first minute in battle their DPS is boosted by 25%. *Unburden: In battle it's occasion to lose items or your weapon. These guys don't mind losing it since every time they lose or use an item in battle they gain 20% speed boost. *Attention grabber: Beng so close in battle they naturally become the target of enemies. (Makes enemies focus on them) *Rough and tough: Extremly durable bodies made from constant combat made them good in battle. Halves damage taken from physical hits. *Oblivious: Adrenaline is always rushing through their bodies and often makes them feel less pain that what's actually happened. Boosted 25% resistance to negative effects. *Good negotiator: Fighters are normally good at getting through to merchants. They get a 25% discount when shopping. Skills *Strike: A regular attack. 10, no cooldown *Counter Stance: The fighter take's a defensive stance. If hit, they will parry their attackers move, causing them to stagger. This gives the fighter a chance launch another move. Only works against physical attacks. 10, 7 turn cooldown *Force Palm: Send out a wave of your energy towards the opponent. Works best at a distance. 11, 3 turn cooldown *Fighting Spirit: Increase your stat's by 40% for 3 turns. 15, 7 turn cooldown. Cooldown start's after the effect is over. *Concentrated Strike: Focus your energy into a punch that, if connected, will be a critical strike, causing damage to an opponent. 20, 5 turn cooldown *Devil's Leg: A strong spartan kick that causes big damage to an opponent. If blocked, it can decrease the durability of the opponent's weapon(Or armor, in certain situations) by a little. 25, 8 turn cooldown *Mountain Smash: A destructive chopping strike that has a chance of paralyzing an opponent if it hit's them directly. (Paralyzis will occur on each third time the move is used. I.e Use it once, no Para, use it twice, no Para, use it third time, Para if it connects, repeat.) 30, 6 turn cooldown *Conquering Blow: A destructive blow that will reduce an opponent's health by 50% if it connect's. 35, 10 turn cooldown *Demon's Rush: A strong and fast flurry of punches that can break through an opponent's defense if used at the right time. 42, 10 turn cooldown *Dragon's Impact: Channel all of your energy into a strong punch that will stagger an opponent for one turn if blocked, and automatically take them down if it connects. 50, once per battle Category:Classes